pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Athletic Pretty Cure
Athletic Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22 and a spinoff of her Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Its theme is sports. Story The Land of Rink was a large and powerful kingdom that was protected and powered by the 15 Power Medals but when the Dictators attack the land the Medals are scattered during a scuffle and disappear. Now, with the kingdom under control of the Dictators, two siblings called Puck and Ball find an opening to escape to Athletic Land (Earth) in hopes of finding the Medals and the Warriors of Sports! Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Ran Suzuhara/Cure Football Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Alexandra Corréa (French), Jana Julie Kilka (German), Ludovica de Caro (Italian) The tomboyish captain of Skyrise Academy's football squad, who plays the position of centre-forward. She's fairly good at most sports, with the exception of basketball. Her theme color is red. Mei Iwasaki/Cure Baseball Voiced by: Kaori Suzuki (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Mariana Ortiz (Spanish), Maia Baran (French), Nicola Grupe (German), Serena Clerici (Italian) A shy bookworm who appears demure on the outside, but if you put her on the pitcher's mound, she can terrorize opposing batters. She's on the starting rotation for the Skyrise Bluebirds baseball squad. Her theme color is blue. Narumi Kinomoto/Cure Skate Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English), Verania Ortiz (Spanish), Sophie Frisson (French), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Deborah Morese (Italian) A spunky and carefree girl with a love of shopping for new books. She's also a member of Skyrise's skate club. Her theme color is yellow. Naoki Matsuda/Cure Tennis Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Tara Platt (English), Javier Olguín (Spanish), Frederic Popovic (French), Christian Zeiger (German), Patrizio Cigliano (Italian) A wealthy young boy who is studying to become a ballerina, his family connections earning him a spot in the prestigious Okamoto Ballet Company's dance academy for junior members. His natural grace also serves him well on the tennis court at Skyrise. His theme color is purple. Chihiro Sakurazaki/Cure Gymnastics Voiced by: Aoi Yuki (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) A member of Skyrise's gymnastics squad, known for its unusually fancy uniform. She likes magical girl stories and is especially thrilled to be a heroine in one. Her theme color is pink. Princess Shiharu/Cure Cricket Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) Once a member of the Dictators named Empress until she found out she is actually the princess of the land where Ball and Puck are from. She is competitive and loves a good game. Her theme color is green. Ball Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Luci Christian (English), Xóchitl Ugarte (Spanish), Manon Azem (French), Oona Plany (German), Domitilla D'Amico (Italian) She is the team mascot. She's easily excitable to the point of stuttering fairly often. She is a penguin-like fairy mascot with a bow in her hair. Puck Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), David Devaney Jr. (English), Gabriel Ramos (Spanish), Joseph Gordon-Levitt (French), Kim Hasper (German), Leonardo Graziano (Italian) He is Ball's brother and a mascot partner for individual missions. He has a cool guy personality along with having a slightly flirtacious attitude. He is a penguin-like fairy mascot with a pair of sunglasses. Villains The Dictators They are the villains of the series who want nothing more than to use the power medals to take over the universe and rule with an iron fist. The Duchess She is the leader of the Dictators. Kaiser Count Caligula Moff Viceroy Family Sachiko and Yamato Suzuhara They are Ran's parents. Miku Suzuhara She is Ran's older sister who is a professional football player on Oceancove City's team, the Electric Eels. ??? and ??? Iwasaki They are Mei's parents. ??? Matsuda She is Naoki's younger sister. Skyrise Academy Mayumi Nakagawa A close friend of Ran and a midfielder on the football squad. Megumi Nikaido A close friend of Ran and a midfielder on the football squad. Fumio Kurosawa The catcher for the Skyrise Bluebirds, and its biggest strategist apart from the manager. A tough talker, he calls any player who doesn't live up to his standards "shorty" and prides himself on keeping to any plan the manager might come up with to win a game, except when he sees it as detrimental to his team's chances. Minori Maeda She is Narumi's BFF and one of the best skaters on the team. Her parents run the costume shop in town and her mother makes the costumes for the competitons of Figure Skating and Gymnastics. Masaki Asano He is another friend of Narumi and skate partner who started off in hockey but got dared by his sister, Michiko to do figure skating and found love in it even though his friends bugged him for the pick. Michiko Asano She is Masaki's twin sister and Narumi's rival being very close to being better than her starting skating earlier than her but is annoyed she is better. She loves giving her brother dares along with anyone and loves pocky strawberry being her fave usually having one hanging out of her mouth. Misao The class president in Naoki's class. She strongly believes Naoki to be rather effeminate, much to his embarrassment. Okamoto Ballet Academy Gin A longtime member of the company and Naoki's ballet teacher. Izanagi Horiuchi Naoki's childhood friend and dance partner. Though a bit of a slacker, he proves to be an incredible dancer. Haru A girl in Naoki's dance class who appears to have a crush on him. She shares his interest in tennis. Other Arisu The head maid for the Matsuda family, and an active ally to the Cures. Sports Teams * Skyrise Bluebirds (baseball) * Skyrise FC (football) * Lions (baseball) * Porcupines (football) Locations Oceancove City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * Skyrise Academy: It's where the Cures go to school, known for its athletic students and how many of them go to the Olympics and the competitions they win. * Okamoto Ballet Company: One of the most prestigious dance companies in the country. On the premises is a dance academy for the company's junior members, where Naoki has his ballet lessons. * Super Sunnyland: A water park/amusement park hybrid with a tropical theme to it. It's quite large with a stage area where a group of cosplayers perform skits to a Magical Girl show, Super Shiny Stars. * ???: A school on the other side of town, and chief rival to Skyrise. Items Sporty Bracers They are the Henshin items of the cures. They are a watch with a coin with an item of the sport they represent on the front that they insert into the watch to transform. Power Medals They are the 17 medals that empower the Land of Rink and all the power of athletic spirit and competitiveness of the kingdom but when stolen away the citizens became somewhat lifeless and under the power of the Dictators. Episodes # Get the Ball Rolling! Cure Football Starts!: During football practice, a meteor strikes a field some distance away. Football captain Ran investigates after practice is over and finds a penguin-like fairy named Ball, who is looking for her brother and the legendary Warriors of Sports and running away from the Dictators. Soon, they're confronted by Empress, who possesses the football to attack them and terrorize the squad. Can Ran protect her teammates? # Strike Three, You're Out! Cure Baseball Throws the First Pitch!: Ball's brother Puck, having been freed from Empress's clutches, tells Ran about the legendary Athletic Pretty Cure. The next day, while in the school library for a study session, Ran bumps into a shy bookworm named Mei, and later finds her taking part in a spring training game between the Bluebirds and their cross-town rivals the Lions and striking out several batters in the span of a few innings. Soon, a new enemy, Kaiser, attacks, possessing a peanut stand. Will Mei be able to help Ran score a home run on this fiend? # All in the Family! Cure Skate Glides In!: Paying a visit to the skating rink, Ran and Mei encounter a girl in the skate club, Narumi, who's feeling jealous of her out-of-town cousins and wonders if Pretty Cure is some sort of a genetic thing and she happened to be born to someone without the Pretty Cure gene. As she's practicing a solo routine, Count Caligula possesses a pair of loose skates and wreaks havoc on the rink. Can Narumi overcome her feelings of inferiority and help Ran and Mei battle the world's most deranged vampire? # One-Set Match! Cure Tennis to Serve!: After school, a young boy, claiming to know who Pretty Cure is and apparently impressed by their heroics at the skating rink, invites them to have dinner at his mansion, but first they make a side trip to the Okamoto Ballet Company, where they're in for a surprise. After finishing his ballet lesson, the boy, Naoki, introduces the Cures to his house staff before beginning his tennis practice with one of his younger siblings, during which Moff possesses a spare racket for his assault. Will Naoki be able to defend his family, his staff, and his new friends against this new foe? # The Eager Fangirl Is Cure Gymnastics!: Naoki tells the Cures over dinner that they're welcome to use his mansion as their base and that the family's head maid, herself a former tennis star, will be assisting them. The next day, Ran notices some girls signing up for the gymnastics squad and learns that one of them, Chihiro, is a magical girl fangirl who had heard about the appearance of Pretty Cure and expresses a clear eagerness to meet them. Before heading for football practice, Ran promises to arrange a meeting. When the gymnasium is assaulted by Viceroy, who possesses a pommel horse, and the Cures find themselves overpowered, will Chihiro be able to protect her idols? # Setting Up the Cure Clubhouse! Athletic Warriors Unite!: The Cures establish their base at the Matsuda mansion, where Ball and Puck reveal a bunch of helper fairies that had been trained in a variety of different sports to help them train not just as athletes but also as fighters. Stung by her earlier defeat, Empress returns and abducts a maid on the family staff. Will Pretty Cure be able to save her? # Run, Ran, Run! The Battle of the Bull!: Skyrise FC is about to play its annual match against its cross-town rivals, in which the winner receives a golden bull trophy and the loser receives a silver bear trophy. Ran is trying hard to guide her team towards the bull, but Count Caligula is out for blood after having lost the last time around. Will Ran find what it takes to win the match, and can Pretty Cure stop this creature of the night once more? # Magical Girls and Boys Cosplay Festival Fun!: When the town's annual Magical Girls and Boys Cosplay Festival comes, the Cures run a cosplay cafe for the festival, but soon the occasion is attacked by Moff. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # To Save My Cousins! Narumi's Special Rescue Mission: When an injured boy ends up collapsing on Narumi's door step, he informs her that her cousins, Airi and Subaru, have been captured along with their Cure teammates, and she, with his help, must now go and save them. Trivia * The Skyrise Bluebirds are a reference to the real-life Toronto Blue Jays baseball team. * This will be a new territory for the author to try since she is not a sports fan; another author, Ryanasaurus0077, will serve as a baseball consultant for the series. * The Sporty Bracers are based off of the transformation items of the NFL Rushzone series.